Leo Valdez and The Collars of Aphrodite
by Leo.The.Buff
Summary: When Leo get's collars from aphrodite that gives him the power to control anyone. What does he do? He starts a pimp business. AU where Leo becomes evil.
1. Mai,Jason,Piper

Mai sat in her cabin. The scent of the perfume made her almost sick. She had wondered why her mother was the beauty goddess. She'd be suddenly suprised as a collar was put on her neck. " _ **Rasa**_ _ **.**_ " Someone said as she felt empty and void of everything. "Turn around." The voice said commandingly. She'd follow. "You are my slave." The person said revealing himself. "My Sex Slave to be exact.." The person continued. "You will call me master in Private. And you will have a crush on me." The person continued. "You will act normal in public." The person said. " _ **Ad Vitam**_." She'd suddenly fall out of the trance. The person reealed himself to be Leo Valdez. Mai blushed seeing him. She would et closer to him. "Stop." Leo said. She'd stop. "What am I doing!" She'd announce scared. "You are under my control." Leo said. "These collars were a gift from Aphrodite.." Leo said. "Only I can take them off." He'd say. "And I have a unlimited supply of them.." He'd say. "Now go sleep." He'd say. She'd try resisting but her body was giving up on her. She'd head into bed falling asleep.

 _ **Leo 3rd Person:**_

He would grin with his devilish smile as he played around with his collars. He had captured the girl of his heart. Calypso had dumped him. He fell in love with Mai. He'd get off his bed to go see who he could make his slave. He'd suddenly remember he could make anyone his sex slave. So he decided to go to the Zeus cabin. As he walked there, he would see Jason sleeping. He'd soon sneak up on Jason putting the collar on him. " _ **Rasa**_." Jason's eye's fluttered open and his eyes glossed over in a trance-like state. "You are my sex slave." Leo said. "You will call me master in private and you will have a crush on me." Leo continued. "You will act normal in public." Leo said finishing. " ** _Ad Vitam_**." Leo said as Jason fell out of the trance falling back asleep.

 ** _-Morning-_**

Leo soon learned he could make telepathic commands as he would tell them to wake up and head to the pavillion. As they got there, they acted normal. Leo went over to Jason's table. And sat next to him. "Hey, Jason." Leo said. "Hey, Leo.." Jason said blushing. Piper soon noticed as she rushed forward. "Leo, how are you doing?" Piper said. "Hey Piper, I need you to help me with something?" Leo said as he motioned her to follow him. They had soon ventured into the woods. Leo put the collar on Piper as she was resisting his grip. " _ **Rasa**_." Leo said. Leo soon explained everything to her about being his slave. " ** _Ad Vitam_**." Leo said as Piper's eye's returned to normal. "Piper, I want you to go break up with Jason." Leo said. "Yes Master.." Piper said doing exactly as he wanted.


	2. Percy and Annabeth

Leo Valdez 3rd Person:

Leo sat there wondering who else to put under his command. If he got Annabeth, then Percy would also fall. So he decided to go get Annabeth. Leo waited until night to do it as everyone would be asleep. Leo snuck into the Athena Cabin. He'd then put a collar on Annabeth. "Rasa." Leo said. Annabeth's eyes open and her gray eyes become glossy. Leo explained everything to the now slave. "You will fuck anyone who wants to if they give you good price." Leo added. "Ad Vitam." Annabeth fell back asleep. He knew what he wanted to do. Leo then ran into the Poseidon cabin quietly. Percy was sleeping. He'd then put the collar on Percy. "Rasa." Percy eye's opened and glossed open. Leo explained everything as he did to Annabeth. "You will fuck anyone who gives a good price.." Leo again added. "Rasa." Percy soon fell back asleep. Leo went to his cabin and went to bed.

Leo woke up and went to breakfeast. "He noticed Piper,Jason,Percy,Annabeth and Mai blushing. He'd walk up to Mai giving her a telepathic command to say Yes to when he asked her something. "Mai, will you go out with me?" Leo said. Mai smiled. "Yes." She'd answer. Leo sent out another telepathic command to hug him. Mai smiled even more blushing as she hugged him. She soon stopped and went to go finish her breakfeast.

After breakfeast, Leo sent out a command for them to meet him in Bunker 9. When they arrived. Leo whispered into Jason and Piper's ears. "Rasa." Their eyes turned glossy. He'd whisper again. "You wil fuck anyone who gives you a good price." They slowly nodded. "Ad Vitam." Their eyes turned back to normal. Leo told the others except Piper to go. "Piper." Leo said. "Yes Master?" She said blushing. "Ut a persona." He'd say in Latin as he took away her personality. "You will walk around naked to head to your cabin. Anyone who notices you before you reach your cabin you will fuck." Leo said. Piper obeyed. "Ad Persona." He'd say again giving Piper her personality and her command. Piper soon walked away naked.


	3. Aphrodite and Jasper

Piper McLean 3rd Person:

Piper hated Leo. She walked around naked. She couldn't disobey. The collars were to strong. And only Leo could take them off. She had understand his commands. Rasa for Blank Slate. Ad Vitam to give life. Ut a Persona for to take away personality. Ad Personam to give personality. Everytime he did this, she felt even more inclined to obey. As she walked to her cabin, she was caught naked by Jason of all people. She'd walk to Jason as he started to walk towards her grabbing his hand and they headed to his cabin. As they got there, they began to fuck. Piper sucked on Jason's dick. She'd stop as Jason pulled out his cock. God was it big. She'd bend over as Jason put his cock in. He'd keep pulling it in and out. Piper moaned. As he kept doing it she felt on the verge of having a orgasm. "JASON!" She'd say screaming his name. She'd have a orgasm as Jason cummed in her.

Piper walked out and headed to her cabin. This time not being caught.

Leo Valdez 3rd Person:

Leo thought of more people to enslave. He'd then remember that Hazel and Frank were coming to relax for a weekend. He could enslave them. And then he also thought of enslaving a goddess. He'd know the goddess he'd enslave. He'd pray to Aphrodite. As he started praying, a pink light flashed and Aphrodite appeared. "Hello." Leo said. "What?" Aphrodite said clearly annoyed. He'd dash like mad fast placing the collar on Aphrodite. "Rasa." Aphrodite's eye's glossed over. "You have no godly power unless I say so. You are my sex slave. You will fuck anyone for a good price. You will call me Master in private. You will do whatever I say. You will act normal in public. You will have a crush on me." Leo said commandingly. Aphrodite nodded. "Ad vitam." Her eyes returned to normal. "I want a phonebook that will let me change the girl's appearences and age and for rules and it will add a page for each girl that join's Leo's Pimp Business." Leo commanded. Aphrodite answered. "Yes Master." The phonebook appeared in Leo's hands. He'd set the rules for the business.


	4. Kynabeth and Kyle

Leo Valdez 3rd Person:

Leo had accomplished his goals. People came to him for the girls and the boys. When they wanted them to have different cup sizes or dick sizes or anything about them, he would grab out his book.

Kyle Yao 3rd Person:

Kyle walked to Leo's cabin. He'd approach Leo. "Hey Leo." He'd say. Leo turned around. "Can I fuck a girl?" He'd say blantly. "What's your price?" Leo said. "My price is becoming your slave.." Kyle said. "Your parent and name?" Leo said. "My parent is Apollo and my name is Kyle Yao." He'd say. "Okay who do you want?" Leo said grinning. "I want Annabeth." He'd say. "I want her cup to be a 90 cm E." He'd say. "And her hair to be raven black with electric blue eyes." He'd continue. "Okay." Leo said working his magic as Annabeth appeared. "Annabeth, you will fuck Kyle and bring him to me when you're done." Annabeth nodded. "Yes Master." Annabeth walked with Kyle to the Oracle cave. The cave was abandoned as Rachel was at school. Kyle stripped. "Annabeth strip." Annabeth stripped revealing her new cup size and appearence. Kyle became erect. Annabeth noticed blushing. She'd go over to suck his cock. He'd moan in pleasure as she sucked it. He pulled out. Annabeth soon bent over and he inserted his erect cock into her. She'd moan as he continued to pull in and out. He'd then start going faster. Annabeth was gasping for air. Annabeth had a orgasm soon letting him ride her. As this happend, Kyle cummed in her. His juices made her moan even more as she cummed too. Kyle had this way with woman.

When they were finished they headed back to Leo's cabin. Leo had a collar ready and placed it on Kyle's neck. "Rasa." Kyle's eyes glossed over as Leo explained everything how he explained it to Annabeth. "You will be gay." Leo added in. "Ad Vitam." Leo said. "Piper." LEo said. "Yes master?" She said sexily. "Take Kyle to my bed." Leo said. "You 3 will stay there as it is your new cabin."


	5. IMPORTANTCONTEST

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I need beta testers. Also check my profile for a poll on who should be enslaved next. (Ignore the Aphrodite choice). I will be hosting a contest. It is a survey. /763346 The student password is 1432**


	6. Leo enslaves the CHB slut

Leo Valdez 3rd Person:

Leo sat boredly. He had lost track of how many slaves he owned. He still had the others. No one else had joined. He'd think of a something for him to identify his slaves. He'd summon Aphrodite. Accipere virtutem, et Dei - to take away godly power in latin. Aphrodite was under it. "Ut ad Dei potentiam." Leo said giving Aphrodite her godly power. "I want to have a way of identifying my slaves." Leo said. "A tattoo." Aphrodite suggested. "Okay, whenever I put a collar on a person. I want the symbol of my dragon Festus on it. "Okay Master." Aphrodite said doing what he said. "Hey Aphrodite. I wanna fuck you." Leo said. Aphrodite seemed to understand as she nodded. "Accipere virtutem, et Dei." Leo said as the pink glow from Aphrodite faded and she become Mortal-Like. "I want to fuck you and impregnate you." Leo said commanding her. Aphrodite stripped and Leo stared in amazement as she was perfect. Leo stripped revealing his 12 inch boner. Aphrodite smiled. Aphrodite layed on the bed in a perfect pose. Leo went over to her as she bent over for him to fuck her. He'd start fucking her. She'd moan as he kept puling it in and out. He started to cum in her. He'd smile knowing he was almost finished. "Make sure it's a god baby.." Leo commanded when he was finished. "It is not a god." Aphrodite said. "Okay." Leo said disappointed. Aphrodite soon realized the baby was dead. (NOTE: I'm not that cruel to aphrodite) "M-M-Master." Aphrodite said. "The baby is dead." Aphrodite said as Leo looked angry. "I want you out now!" Leo yelled. "GO!" He'd continue yelling. "Audiat!" He'd yell knowing his commands and Aphrodite obey because audiat means obey in latin.

~MORNING~

Leo woke up. He'd get dressed. He'd be wearing a CHB tank top and camoflauge pants with combat boots. Leo went to go get Breakfeast. As Leo was walking he noticed a fat ass. It was the Camp Half-Blood slut Drew Tanaka. "Hey Drew.." He'd say walking up to Drew. "Wanna see something cool?" He'd continue. "Sure.." She'd say Harshly. Leo placed the collar on Drew. "Rasa." Leo said. Drew's eye's glossed over as she fell into a trance like state. "You are my sex slave. I am to be called master in private. You will act normal in private. You will be my personal sex slave. No one can have you but me." Leo said commandingly. "Yesssssss..." Drew said as if far away. "Ad Vitam." Leo said as Drew returned to normal. "Go catch up with your cabin." Leo said. "Yes Master." Drew said running off. Leo thought off the power he could abuse with his collars. He'd grab out his phonebook and made a new rule The price of you is they become my slave. Leo smirked as he walked to breakfeast. Leo made sure that he told everyone the new price. Maybe he could get a new slave if someone was horny enough.


	7. Super Overlord Leo enslaves 3 people

Nico Di Angelo 3rd Person:

Nico had heard of Percy becoming a sex slave and planned to make a advantage of that. He'd walk to Leo in the forge. "Leo." Nico said. "What?" Leo said clearly irritated. "I want to give Percy Jackson a blowjob." Nico said. "Okay, you have to become my slave after." Leo said clearly trying to be nice. "Deal." Nico said. Leo summoned Percy. "Percy, you are to let Nico give you a blowjob." Leo said. Nico let Percy follow him to the Hades Cabin. Nico told Percy to strip. Nico stripped with percy revealing his erect penis. Percy sucked on Nico's dick. Nico groaned in pleasure as Percy continued. "Fuck me Percy!" Nico yelled in pleasure. Percy obeyed as he began to fuck Nico in the Ass. Percy began to cum inside Nico. Nico started to cum as Percy continued. As it continued, it got faster and faster. Nico was soon having a orgasm. Percy continued not getting the word to stop. "PERCY!" Nico screamed taking a breath. "PERCY!" Nico said continuing to scream Percy's name. After a while, Percy stopped. As Percy stopped, Nico and Percy started to make out. Nico was living his dream. When they finished they got dressed and headed back to Leo. When they got there, Leo placed the collar on Nico. "Rasa." Leo said. Nico suddenly felt relaxed and no more. Percy smirked. "Ad Vitam." Leo said as Nico returned to normal. "Go to my bedroom. That is where you will be living." Leo said as they obeyed. Nico walked to Leo's bedroom feeling relaxed. As soon as they got there, they snapped out of their trance. "Um, Percy.." Nico said blushing. "We just had sex." Nico said bluntly. "I know.." Percy said. "Leo is strict as fuck." Percy said.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano:

Reyna arrived at Camp Half-Blood. She'd heard of Leo's business. She'd find Leo at the forge as he was always there. "Leo Valdez." She'd say. "I want to fuck Jason Grace." She'd say. "Okay." Leo said. "The price is becoming my sex slave.." Leo said smirking. Reyna felt horny so she did it. Leo placed the collar on her. "Rasa." Leo said. Reyna soon felt distant from the world as if she was dead. "Ad Vitam." Reyna was now released. "Reyna." Leo said. "Yes Master?" Reyna said. "I am summoning Jason Grace." he'd say as Jason appeared. "Jason, you and Reyna wil fuck each other and then make out." Leo said. "Yes Master." They said in unison. Jason and Reyna went to the Zeus cabin. Reyna stripped as she got in. Jason noticed blushing and then he stripped showing his erect penis. (NOTE: Everyone is erect when under Leo's you got to FUCK EACH OTHER COMMAND) Reyna blushed feeling aroused as she lay on the bed as Jason began to fuck her in the pussy. She'd moan as he got faster and faster at doing it. Each time he got faster, Reyna would moan. As they started to fuck more harder. Reyna started to scream out Jason's name. Jason soon cummed in her. Reyna screamed. She now had a tattoo matching Jason's. She would have a orgasm at the thought of Jason. As soon as that happend Jason ripped out his dick from her pussy. It was wet. They soon started to make out. Everytime Jason put his mouth to her's she felt wonderful. Soon she was in her G-Spot. As they finished and got dressed, Leo ordered them to his bedroom as they would stay there until needed. When they got in, they noticed Nico and Percy. "Um, hey.." She'd say to Percy and Nico.

Micheal Renyer Son of Hecate 3rd Person:

Micheal went up to Leo at the Campfire and whispered. "I'm Micheal son of Hecate. I want to makeout with Jason Grace." He'd whisper to Leo. Leo put the collar on him. "Rasa." Leo said. Micheal say himself. But he couldn't do anything. Leo had put him under his spell for wanting to make out with Jason Grace. How could this be! "Ad Vitam." Leo said. Jason soon appeared. "You will make out with each other and then fuck each other." Leo said. They obeyed heading to Jason's cabin. Jason stripped showing his erect penis. Micheal blushed. He'd soon strip his clothes off showing another erect penis. (NOTE: Floppy dicks pfftt go to hell game of thrones! We have Erect Penises here!) They'd start to go to each other. Micheal kissed Jason as Jason kissed back. They'd soon be full on making out. Jason then stopped to suck Micheal's dick. Micheal groaned with pleasure. He'd then suck Jason's after a whi;e. After they sucked each other's dicks they got into posistion. Micheal started fucking Jason in the ass. Jason groaned with pleasure. They continued to fuck for a while as Jason groaned more with pleasure. They then switched to the holy mode of Jason Grace. Jason started out fucking him slowly. They then got into it faster and faster. As Jason got faster. The more chance of Micheal cumming or having a orgasm rose. Micheal then had a orgasm. Jason kept fucking him until Jason cummed. Then Micheal cummed from the sexiness of Jason Grace. As soon as they were done fucking, they went back to making out with each other. When they were done with that they went to Leo's bedroom to stand there awaiting orders.


	8. Nill and Dreo

**Authors Note: There is a fuckfest going on here.**

 **Leave a review for who you want enslaved after Artemis. Yayyyyyyyy!**

Will Solace 3rd Person:

Will was in love with Nico. Not in a heterosexual way. In a homosexual way. Will wanted to fuck Nico in the ass so hard that Nico would be his. But nico was now a slave and to fuck nico Will would have to become a sex slave to Leo. Will was willing to do this. He'd walk up to Leo at the strawberry fields. "Leo." Will whispered. "I want to fuck Nico Di Angelo." Will said. "Any special requirements?" Leo asked. "I want to be a girl for this." Will said. Leo put the collar on Will. "Rasa." Leo said before Will blanked out. Will had been in a coma before but never had he blanked out. "Ad Vitam." Leo said. Leo took out his book and changed will into a girl. Will was now named Emma. Will had the pefect breasts that would jiggle everytime she walked or ran. And the perfect ass for twerking. Leo had made Emma (Will) to be perfect to be exact. Nico soon appeared. "You two will have a erotic session." Leo said. They obeyed heading to Nico's cabin. As they got there, they started to make out. Emma (Will) pulled off Nico's shirt to reveal his chest. They continued to make out as Nico took off her shirt revealing Emma's bra. Nico took it off as they continued to make out. Emma's breasts jiggled as this happend. Nico then started to grope Emma's boobs. Emma then pulled down Nico's pants. She'd then take off his underwear for him. Nico had now stripped Emma. As they began to fuck. Nico inserted his fully erect penis into Emma's pussy. Nico started to go slowly and then went faster. With each time they hit a faster speed. Emma groaned with the pleasure. They'd continue to this for a while until they felt satisfied and started making out again. Emma then start to suck Nico's dick. When they finished they got dressed to head to the Poseidon cabin as Leo's bedroom was cramped as fuck now. Leo then changed Will back into a boy.

Leo Valdez 3rd Person:

Leo sat around in his bedroom. He'd summon Drew Tanaka. He'd make her strip. As leo stripped. "Hey baby..." Leo said. Drew blushed. Drew and Leo started to make out with each other. Leo was already stripped. So they soon started to fuck. Leo did his Jason Grace. Which made her groan as he got faster into the fuck session. He'd start to cum As he did it with Drew he felt complete. He'd continue his fuckfest with Drew until she got a orgasm and he stopped. "You will get your clothes on and head to the Poseidon cabin." Leo said. Drew followed his orders getting dressed and then running off.

Leo then summoned Aphrodite. "Aphrodite." Leo said. "Yes master?" Aphrodite said. "Make sure all the other slaves get fed." Leo said ordering her around. "I also need more slaves." Leo said complaining. "You could try to take Artemis." Aphrodite suggested. "Thank you Aphrodite. I will let someone pleasure you." Leo said. "Aphrodite, for helping me you will get to fuck Percy Jackson." Leo said. Aphrodite went to the poseidon cabin to fuck Percy. Leo then knew how to get Artemis.


	9. Apollo Incest and Fuckboi Leo

**"Austin Lake 3rd Person:"**

Austin walked up to Leo. "Leo, can I fuck Will Solace?" He'd as Leo. "WOAH! That's incest!" Leo said looking suprised. "I know but it's Will." He'd say. "Fine, but you have to became my personal sex slave." (NOTE: My sweet Leo is bisexual 3 like me because I said he can be.) "Okay." Leo placed the collar on Austin. "Rasa." Leo said as Austin blanked out. All of Austin's worst memories came flooding back. (NOTE: Austin was in the PJO series and THO. He was a camper who searched for Micheal Yew.) "Ad Vitam." Leo said. Austin came back to the real world. Will Solace soon appeared. "You two will have sexual intercourse in the Hades Cabin.." Leo said. They went to the Hades cabin. But Leo had other plans, he changed Austin into a girl. They began to make out at first. They soon stripped and continued to make out. Will was groping her breasts. She'd moan. They then began to fuck. Austin moaned as he was being fucked in the pussy. Will eyes were glossy. Austin took note of it. Will started to go slow. But as they progressed, Will went faster until Austin was on the verge of coming. Leo then made Austin cum hardly at the slightest thing. She'd then notice her breasts were lactating another thing Leo was doing. Austin then had a orgasm. She'd scream Will's name. Will didn't seem effected and was still fucking her. "Command from Master: Your new name is Valerie." Will said in the voice of Leo while still fucking her. Will then stopped. Valerie took this as the chance to suck his dick. This continued for a long time until they finished. Valerie noticed there was an outfit for her when they were done. She'd notice it was a red lace lingerie with floral patterns. She'd feel the sudden urge to put it on and she did. Austin Lake was no more. He would now be a she named Valerie Lake. Her skin changed from brown to a tan, her changed blonde, and her eyes became blue. Then she started shifting into a guy again in the lingerie. They then stayed in the Hades Cabin.

 **Leo Valdez 3rd Person:**

Leo was evil. He truly was he abused his power. He had made a guy wear lingerie. Now he must summon that guy for some sexy sex. He'd summon Austin as Austin appeared. "Hello." Leo said. "Hello Master." Austin said without hesitation. Austin then changed into Valerie. "Do you like your boosts? You lactate and cum without any work." Leo said. "Yes Master." Austin said. "Then let's get it on.." Leo said. (NOTE I'm just gonna skip the sex. This is basically all sex rn)


	10. Silena is back! IDK i'm bored

Silena Bearuguard **3rd Person:**

Alive.. She thought. She'd get up from the Aphrodite Cabin bed to see faces gawking at her. She smiled getting up and changing into a floral croptop, a black mini skirt, and black high heels with ruffles. "Um.. Hello?" She'd say wondering what was going on. They weren't looking at her they were looking at someone else. The girl they were looking at was some girl with choppy hair and some floral skimpy dress on. "Guys?" She'd say out loud. Lacy looked at her. "Lacy!" She'd smile. "Uh yes?" Lacy said. "What's going on? Who is that.." She'd ask. "That's Piper. Some idiot put her in a collar of aphrodite.." Lacy said bluntly. "Okay.." (NOTE: We getting some real character development WOOO!) Silena put her hair in a ponytail and walked out. She'd look around to see more cabins. She'd walk to the Poseidon cabin to see her mother fucking Percy. She'd gag.


	11. The REBELLION?

_**Rowan Vala**_

Rowan sat in her cabin as the lightning embelm on her cabin door glowed in the darkness that swallowed her cabin.

For Rowan was lonely in her cabin after Jason Grace left to go be a little gay fuckboy.

So Rowan sat in the cabin to have her 'fatherly' statue look over she just sat there and sat there until she could stand it no longer.

Until Leo came along and tried to put her under. That's when she rebelled. That's when she dared to be her. Rowan and Silena Beauregard were the one's standing up

to Leo's oppressive regime... "Rowan.." Silena said. "What?" Rowan said silently. "We should be safe..." Silena said smiling. "While all hell breaks loose out there.."

Rowan said. "No we are not safe.." Rowan continued. Silena smiled comforting Rowan. "Every little thing is gonna be alright.." Silena quoted. "I'm like your sister."

Silena said.

 **Author's Note**

 **The character Rowan was inspired by friend Aterraphobia ((If that's how you spell it)) Credit ot her for this character she is gr8**


End file.
